A Cat's Tail
by DaughterofApollo413
Summary: Meet Dawn, your average girl. Soon, her average life gets turned upside down when she is sent to join the Warrior cats and save the cats from destruction! Rated T for special reasons *DISCONTINUED PM ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE IT
1. Introduction

**A Cat's Tail: Prologue **

A girl slept miserably on her couch. She twisted and turned, trying to find the perfect spot on the uncomfortable piece of furniture. She left the window cracked slightly. A small, lithe shadow appeared in the window's glass. _'She will have to do...'_ the cat thought, amused as she jumped in through the window. With the small pack she brought with her, she gave the girl a small drop of liquid that was strangely colored. With that, the cat left out the window, barely turning around to see the flash. _'I shall see you soon, young one...' _

The girl was dreaming that she was in a forest, surrounded by cats of different kinds. Surprised she turned around, only to find out she was trapped by the eyes of the felines'. _'What is going on!'_ she thought desperately while she was looking at the colorful eyes and pelts. Their fur shimmered as though they had the stars in their pelt. Suddenly, a black she-cat with blue eyes walked out from the shadows. "Greetings, Two-Leg, to the Moonpool. I am Bluestar, the old leader of ThunderClan. I welcome you to the ranks of StarClan. You have been told of in the prophecy Spottedleaf warned us of. By now, you are probably wondering why. Spottedleaf, you tell her the prophecy!" With that, Bluestar backed away. A tabby had walked up, her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"_Cloud flees as dawn breaks, while shadows cover holly and wind sweeps away lion..._" The she-cat said, looking fondly at something behind her. Suddenly, she said "Spying again, Jayfeather?" she purred in amusement as a gray cat walked towards Spottedleaf.

The gray cat snorted, mad at being caught. "You always seem to know when I am among StarClan..." The tabby laughed, and the gray cat walked toward the girl. "Who are you, and what do they mean that you are involved in the prophecy?" he asked right up to her face. That's when she noticed something. "You are not a part of StarClan?" She asked innocently. "Of course not! Why would I like or want to be dead!" he spat, glaring full force at the girl. "Now tell me who are you!" She hesitated before answering Jayfeather's question. "I'm... Dawn."


	2. Chapter 1: Tranquility

**Chapter 1: Tranquility **

Dawn awoke, looking up at the tree canopy. '_Where... am I?_' she thought blearily as she rolled around. She sat up, almost falling over due to dizziness. '_Ugh!_ _My head hurts like hell!_' She looked down to the bottom of the hill she sat on, the shade feeling good against her back. "Who goes there! Show yourself!" a voice screeched behind her. She wheeled around to see her attackers. "Cats?" She didn't even know she said it aloud.

A male cat walked up to her nose. "What do you think we are? Rabbits?" He seemed rather tall for a cat. He had broad shoulders and a nicked ear, as if he were in a fight and it got cut. His orange pelt gleamed in the dim lighting, standing out entirely from the greenery around him. She finally noticed a familiar cat, the one from her dream. "Jayfeather? Is that you?" she asked, curious as to who this cat may be.

The cats ear twitched towards her. "Huh? Who are you? Wait a second, maybe she is that girl..." He mumbled the last part to himself. He walked up to her and sniffed. "Jayfeather! What are you doing!" a black she-cat hissed, obviously worried about the cat. "It is you..." he mumbled. Suddenly he looked up at her face. "Dawn, correct? From the prophecy." the cat inquired, the other two, their mouth slightly agape.

The other two walked towards Jayfeather, the she-cat nuzzling him a bit. "Jayfeather, how do you know this cat? She is certainly not from around here..." a took a minute for Dawn to register what the black cat had said. '_CAT! As in C-A-T! I am not a cat!_' she thought, frantically checking to make sure. She saw a puddle and raced towards it, skidding to a halt right at the edge. Staring back at her was a white cat with brown ears, tail, muzzle, and left eye. '_OH SHITAKKI MUSHROOMS! SHE WAS RIGHT!_'

Her large, mix matched eyes of green and gold blinked. "HOW THE HOLY MOTHER OF ALL BAD WORDS DID THIS HAPPEN!" She yowled, clear as day for everyone to hear. The two unknown cats looked at her as if she were crazy. She was running around in a panic, obviously surprising the trio. She, all of a sudden, had tripped on a stick and flew for a couple of yards. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow... That fucking hurts!" She drug herself back by the others, the pain killing the panic-attack.

"Sooo, how do you know Jayfeather?" the black cat was trying to start a conversation. She looked to Jayfeather for help. "We met in StarClan, to hear the prophecy from Spottedleaf." He replied simply. "Oh..." she backed off, a small move regarded by the girl. "What are we to do with her, Jayfeather? Should we bring her to Firestar?" The orange tabby asked. Jayfeather turned to him, eyes looking as though they were staring into his soul. "Well, we take her to Firestar, of course."


	3. Chapter 2: Turmoil

**A Cat's Tail: Turmoil**

**AN: SOOOOOO SORRY! I totally forgot to update this! I'm sorry to the few people who are reading this... TT_TT Well I'm updating so that counts!...Right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

…

…

…

Dawn walked behind the others, a tiny bit saddened at the fact she was a cat. '_Dammit... What am I going to do?_' She thought, trudging through the undergrowth. '_I can't do anything now..._' still miserable, she followed them to a stone hollow. Her paws ached, all she wanted was to sit down. They entered and she felt eyes on her from all around, but she didn't care. She raised her head in a dignified gesture and walked on. The gold tabby said stay as he climbed a large pillar of rocks to a hollow above. '_That must be the leaders living quarters..._' She thought, a spark of interest flashing in her mismatched eyes. The gray she-cat looked at her and questioned "Why are you so excited?" I shook my head in embarrassment, looking away from the rocky pillar. '_Wow, there are so many cats!_ _I didn't know there were this many!_' She glanced around, shocked at the many cats. One cat dared to come close enough to sniff her before backing off. She was as white as snow, and her eyes a pale blue. She heard a distant mew from a cat "Icecloud! Get back here!" a reddish brown tom yelled across the clearing to the she-cat. Icecloud came from her curious daze and raced to his side.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" A strong voice rang out from over head. Dawn looked up and saw a male cat with a fiery pelt. The tom that went up the Highledge to get this cat was standing next to him. Everyone gathered under the tumble of rocks and looked to him obediently. '_He must be the leader..._' She thought, her tail sweeping the ground lightly. "We gather here today because a cat appeared on our borders! Hollyleaf, bring her up to the front." He yowled. She walked with Hollyleaf in front of the cats. The stares were almost unbearable to her. Her tail twitched in annoyance, annoyed by the cats stares of worry. She sat down and waited patiently for the leader to say something. Jayfeather also walked proudly through the crowd. He sat next to her, and calmly cleaned himself. "According to Lionblaze, she is of no harm to us. What is your name, she-cat?" He directed the question to her, looking straight into her eyes of green and gold. She sat up and proudly gazed over the furry pelts of cats. "My name is Dawn." She announced, clearly and calmly. He looked over to her and had a fond look on his face.

"Well, Dawn. Welcome to ThunderClan!" There was a ripple of silence that ran through the clan cats. "Firestar! Why are you letting this rogue she-cat join our clan!" One cat yelled, obviously disapproving of the Clan leader's decision. "Be quiet, Dustpelt! You have no need for speaking rudely to Firestar!" a dark-furred tom shouted back. The clan leader just lifted his tail and brought silence to the clan. "Brambleclaw, there is no need for fighting. So, as for now on, this cat shall be watched over from StarClan! You shall receive your warrior name also. You shall now be known as Dawnwing!" Firestar announced, and she heard cats of all kinds shouting her new name. "Dawnwing! Dawnwing!" The cat's chorused. Jayfeather turned to her and whispered "Good job, Firestar likes you." The cats were about to depart, when Firestar called Brambleclaw over. "Brambleclaw, may you be kind enough to show our new warrior around? And if she's up for it, Lionblaze can start on battle training." He asked the two cats, seeing them nod and look at her. She was staring up at the clouds above the hollow, making shapes out of the fluffy objects. "There's an eastern wind blowing in from there." She said, pointing her tail in the direction of the mountains.

She knew that would probably scare the cats, but she wasn't expecting them to become happier at her statement. "Really! Well then, hunting will be good in the area. For now, I'll show you around the hollow." She followed, happily. Some cat's were still looking at her as if they didn't trust her. Dustpelt, the tom that spoke out, was acting out in a spitting fury, scratching all who came to close. She wasn't paying attention when she ran right into Brambleclaw, unbalancing herself and falling in the process. "Woah!" She spoke startled as she scrambled back and fell on her hindquarters. "Are you alright?" A young cat asked. It was the cat from before! She looked up at Iceloud before nodded and started to get up. "I was just startled, I'm perfectly fine." She looked and saw her paw sitting awkwardly on the dirt. "Did you hurt your paw?" Dawn asked as she pointed lightly at the aformentioned apendage. "Oh! I didn't even notice!" The she cat sat down and looked at her pad. It had a small splinter, but it still had to be cleaned. "Let me see..." She said as she bent down to pull it out. She gripped it and tugged it out with ease. She then noticed it was covered in puss and that it was, in fact, infected. "Where do you all keep your medicine?" Dawn asked, a concerned edge to her voice. "Over there, here I'll show you..." She was about to stand when Dawn held her down. "No, your foot is infected. You stay here and I'll get something for you." The she-cat nodded in understanding. Dawnwing raced to where Icecloud pointed, and entered the small den. Instantly, she was hit by the smell of herbs and other things. She glanced around, in the back of her mind, a single picture stood out among them. '_Aha!_' She picked it up as soon as someone stepped in. "Oh, may I ask who are you?" A lithe she-cat asked. She placed the she was carrying down to talk. "I'm Dawnwing, I just joined the clan." She nodded in conformation when she stopped again and looked curiously at her. "What are you doing with that?" She asked, bemused at her choice of herbal remedy. "Icecloud has an infected paw, I just got this because I thought it was the right one..." She answered and saw the smile widen. "Hey, Dawnwing... Would you like to be a medicine cat?"


End file.
